You Smile, I Cry
by Intoxicated.Panda
Summary: There are times when you've hurt the person you've loved. But just how far can you go? Life just goes to show us that there are things that just can't be taken for granted.


The characters are not mine, but this fanfic is.

-Ok, I'm not even sure how this story will end. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. So I will ask you, the readers, to decide the ending. **If **there's going to be a couple and what couple. I'm leaning to none.

* * *

"Oh no, it looks like it's going to rain." said China looking up at the cloudy sky. China quickened his pace down the sidewalk, but with a smile on his face thinking how he could surprise Russia with his early return, due to a his business meeting being cancelled. He shifted his arms to accommodate the heavy suitcase, a bag, and box of souvenirs. As he rounded the concrete fence covered in ivy, and made to push the iron wrought gate, he noticed Russia's car. _'Ah'_, he thought smiling, _'He's home early from work! '_ Pushing the gate aside, he quickly walked up the pathway, and up the steps towards the oak doors.

Before his house, he took his time to drink in the scenery and appreciate the moment. He was finally home. Taking his keys, he stuck the golden and incredibly old key into the keyhole and opened it. The hallway was empty, and as he entered, his footsteps echoed coldly, and with each step emphasizing the emptiness of the house.

'Poor Russia,' China thought, biting his lower lip_, '_he must be so lonely without anyone in the house_.'_ China knew how the Russia man could easily feel lonely and sad. He would sometimes retreat into a corner of his own mind, thinking desperately of warmer days, with sunshine, sunflowers, and the company of others. It must've been agonizing when he had told Russia that he was leaving for two weeks.

He smiled as he headed towards the extremely large living room. Russia wasn't there, however, everything else was tidy and in their place. His kitty-Chan DVDs were in alphabetical order; his living room was accompanied by the kitty-Chan pillow; A photograph of Russia and China on a summer day at the ice-cream parlour rested on the side table, and the antique vase from whatever dynasty from his initial home, held its usual bouquet of sunflowers, with a crystal bowl on the table filled to the brim with hard candies.

Yep. He was finally home. Jet lag was the least of his worries. Plunking down his box of souvenirs, and finally resting his luggage, he stretched grinning. He couldn't wait to see Russia!

He cautiously walked over to the large mirror, to criticize his hair. _'Uh! My hair's a mess. It looks like I haven't even combed it!'_ he frowned, running his hand through his hair. '_My hair looks like a bird's nest!'_ Taking out a comb from a desk, he quickly untied his low pony tail and began attacking his hair. Looking into the mirror, he couldn't help but comment that he looked like an idiot.

He wanted to look his best he thought, as a flicker of a smile darted across his face, not realizing that his hair was running through the comb like water. Pouting as he surveyed his reflected image; he wanted to look his best when he returned to the Russian man's warm and secure arms. During his trip, China couldn't help but feel insecure and secluded from the others. He sighed as he brushed his long bangs to the sides, and turned his head in each direction to scrutinize it. _"Maybe, if I'm lucky. I might be able to shower first and have a change of clothes without Russia knowing I've returned early.'_ He thought hopefully. Russia was always in his study, in the library. He could spend his whole day there, pouring over documents, signing petitions, and running through charity events. But just in case...

Putting the comb down, and running his hair through his hands, he finally deemed himself presentable. He hastily straightened his collar, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt, and brushed his arms with his hands. His ebony hair now flowed past his shoulders in delicate streams. For added measure, he added lip gloss to his lips. Now accepting his image, he turned on his heels to head for the hallway.

He walked humming a soft melody with a faint smile on his lips, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Climbing up the grand staircase, he kept an ear out for Russia. His heart was beating rapidly with the flurry of excitement and joy, that it was all overwhelming. He couldn't wait to fling his arms over a surprised Russia, exclaiming his early return home. He wondered how he was going to celebrate his return home with Russia.

Reaching the carpeted hallway, he began to pass large arched windows framed by soft golden curtains that shone and sparkled warmly in welcome. It had already started raining but even the dark clouds couldn't dampen his spirit. Yao began to hum very softly with the rain beating against the windows in a low and steady rhythm that became the background for his homecoming; a soft hum lulling everything into a sense of comfort. Let it rain he thought dismissfully as he continued his course to the bedroom.

As he began to approach his bedroom, he heard muffled sounds, and rustling. China stopped and stared with surprise. He was in their bedroom. China couldn't help but smile. Whether he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have a shower and a change of new clothes, he didn't know. His heart was beating thunderously as warmth began to spread inside of him. Gently, he grasped the golden knob and took a breath.

China gently pushed open the door quickly and opened his mouth to announce his arrival, when all words died in his throat.

* * *

Yeah, I've been inactive, on the RoChu community and group, due to problems that I don't want to come into terms with at the moment. But I've written this up which I thought was actually ok to post now. I hope you people find some amusement in it.


End file.
